Monsieur Masteurpiece
|age = Unknown (Approximately 40 years old) |zodiac = Capricorne |gender = Male |species = Presumably human |align = Evil |status = Alive |class = Artist |weapon = Great Power Pencil, when he stole it |element = Water |abilities = Control of "True Water", the water from real world capable to cripple and even end the game of those not immune of water. |nationality = Creation Island |height = 8'11" |weight = Unknown, thought to be between Wario and Bowser. |sexuality = Straight |first_appearance = Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster |series = Super Mario Bros. (series) (Precisely the Paper Mario series does to debuting in a Paper Mario game) |affiliation = Masteurpiece Company |relations = Unknown|aliases = Marco, Monsieur, Masteurpiece, and depending on character, "Blue Beard".}} Monsieur Masteurpiece is a villain introduced in Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster as the main antagonist. He is prone to be mistaken for Shake King does to familiar physical appearance. Biography Story While his feud between him and the habitat of the Creation Island is does to multiple attempt of stealing the Great Power Pencil to reach his selfish goals, he had a rather struggling past. Monsieur Masteurpiece, or simply once called Marco Masteurpiece, was a royal artist of the Creation Island. He painted, sculpted and drawn architects of the King Crayos and Queen Crayona. But upon a single accident from the younger Princess Rainizia caused a chain of destruction of his masterpieces, which caused him so mad that he thought that she does it on purpose. Because of this, and her parents' being protective of their child despite Rainizia's costly carelessness as well as constant mockery from the outsiders, Marco had gone mad and swore revenge into them by stealing the Great Power Pencil to modify the universe to his taste. He then decided to go into the Shake Dimension using a special gem given by a friend and mentor, the Shake King himself. Despite being reluctant does to Monsieur's arrogance, the Shake King tried his best to teach him how to be an efficient leader by being strict but fair with one's men, only allowing destruction against the enemy, and army management. The success had varied during the first months, but the Shake King challenged him by being too under-confident, making Masteurpiece more heated up and making the training much more successful. Upon being disciplined, he got congratulated by Shake King as an "Officially Well-Trained Villain, Courtesy of the Shake King in Person", or simply Officially Trained Villain from Shake Dimension. However, the king of shaking had legitimate concerns of Monsieur's arrogance and confidence, but decided to not let him kill his joy as a respectful friend. Even if he hired and trained his new minions very well, he is still almost matchless against the Creation Cavaliers multiple times. Thought to be tricked, Masteurpiece returned to the Shake Dimension to tell Shake King why he failed. The latter one pointed him out about being too arrogant and needed assistance in order to learn more about Villain Competency. Masterpiece, being worried about missing some steps, felt weak and and is perfectly aware that most other villains are either too dumb, selfish or destructive to work for a common cause. The Shake King understand the situation, and admitted that even he had once being too selfish and had to hide himself from shame and let the Bandinero King to lead the army during his absence, but added that he had no idea how to solve the situation. Masteurpiece then hatched a diabolical idea of using a villain who also had a severe problem with the kingdom where they live and will make a deal in order to help them to make their own objective come true in exchange of helping him to get the Great Power Pencil and conquer the Creation Island. The Shake King thought that it sounds risky, but then figured it out; the Bandinero King, his middling but still loyal second-in-command, had met a certain Toad called Slanito who resent the Mushroom Kingdom for not being able to solve the persistent problems it had, and will work with anyone just in condition of helping him to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom in exchange. He told the idea to Monsieur, while the latter one does not know nor met Slanito yet, he found the idea truly risky, and he love it, much of Shake King's evil joy. Upon Monsieur goes to meet Slanito and telling his plan and all, the latter one seems reluctant at first as he does not truly trusted Monsieur at all does to the French-accented man's arrogance, but Monsieur then reminded him that if he succeeded, he will allow him the conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Upon hearing those words, Slanito then grin evilly and accepted the deal. Physique Monsieur Masteurpiece is a bulky, grey-skinned human-like person who, while he does resembles to the Shake King as mentioned already, he had thinner arms but slightly longer and thicker legs. His beard and eyebrows are also blue, but his on the right is red and one on the left is blue. He also wear attires of a Frenchman artist, in addition of a more leaf-like cape. His belt also had a medallion with his signature "M" initial. He wears a purple beret, white shirt with black stripes, purple cape, orange pants and red pointy shoes. Personality Monsieur Masteurpiece is arrogant, ruthless, prideful but know how to treat his minions very well, which is comparatively better than Bowser's rough-but-still-fair manners of treating his men. He had a tendency to boast what he accomplished, except if it a minor and easy task, and does not like to had no credit given if he had put effort for the task. He is also a bit narcissistic, but not to the extent of Slanito. If defeated, however, he will not go mad even if injured, unless if such defeat would mean lost of his plan when it got nearly completed. If such case would happens, he will continue until he got knocked out. He also loves to calls other by nicknames, usually insulting ones, such as "Red Flashface" for Mairo and "Princess Crayon" for Princess Rainizia. He tend to be rejectful to ugly creations, such as what happened to Bloopelly. Abilities He is both strong and resilient, but he is more specialized on his artistic skill which involves Drawing Cards and other artistic skills. He can also use normal water of the Paper Mario universe or the water from "real world" he called "True Water". The True Water is an extremely dangerous element that only those who can breath on normal water of the Paper Mario universe can be immune of that deadly element. Otherwise, prolonged use of the True Water will make the victim soggy for a while, or even melted to their game over. Monsieur can also make mechanical stuff like the Cheep-Tech, and can fix anything in seconds using the Great Power Pencil when he possessed it. While using the Water element, he can make a bubble or even a water shield to block anything not piercing and electricity, as well as using water to send a wave, but his power tend to be limited. He can also liquefy himself to escape or evade anyone trying to capture him. While slightly less powerful and quite less resiliant, he is more faster which help him to go thorough his intended evasions. Appearances Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster This is Monsieur Masteurpiece's first appearance. While the information about him in this game, such as his stats in his battles, are not fully confirmed as of yet, he is confirmed that he will meet Mario multiple times to hinder him, in order to help solidify his role as a main antagonist with the help of the Giant Thief . Trivia TBA Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Villains Category:Paper Mario Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Samtendo's Characters